falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Dr. Morbid
Greetings! Здорово. Скажи, почему откатил эту мою правку? --winterheart 21:12, 10 декабря 2008 (UTC) Dr. Morbid, мне вот интересно, а почему ты по двадцать раз перезаписываешь страницу при мелких правках? Есть же кнопка "просмотр", в конце концов. У статей, которые ты часто правишь, накопилось уже по паре сотен версий с минимальными отличиями. — Xanvier Xanbie 19:04, декабря 30, 2009 (UTC) *Да у меня такая привычка осталась с того времени, когда инет был только на телефоне, писал немного с него:), а там может и Опера Мини вылететь и батарея разрядиться и подключение оборваться. Сейчас исправляюсь. А есть что-то плохое во множественных правках? Стремлюсь к идеалу -) *Кстати, то, что я понаписал, понимается легко? И не слишком ли шаблонны статьи об оружии, например? Я там использую один "скелет", может быть стоит их как-то разнообразить? Хотя это же в первую очередь энциклопедия, да и в англоязычной Вики они все стандартны. P.S. С Новым Годом поздравляю и приятного желаю ;) На главную будем вывешивать? Но кого поздравлять-то, у нас Убежище напоминает Священное Тринадцатое после того, как туда Фрэнки сходил. — Dr. Morbid 07:09, декабря 31, 2009 (UTC) ** Вообще-то лишняя нагрузка на сервера Викии. Ведь каждая правка сохраняется отдельной копией. Ну они вообще-то говорили, что место на серверах - не нашего ума дело, но создавать сотую копию страницы ради одной-единственной запятой как-то не комильфо. А поздравление надо бы. Хотя бы самих себя поздравим и анонимных посетителей. - Xanvier Xanbie 15:10, декабря 31, 2009 (UTC) Я тут подкорректировал Шаблон:Персонаж, теперь не надо оформлять изображение в карточке тегами - все обходится без них, как в Шаблон:Персонаж FO3. Единственное но - теги выскочили везде, где этот шаблон уже был. В статьях я это дело поисправлял, а у себя на личной странице исправлять тебе придется самому. - Xanvier Xanbie 20:30, января 3, 2010 (UTC) Права админа Привет. Если ты глянешь наверх, то увидишь много дополнительных кнопок - так задумано. Теперь ты администратор раздела Fallout Wiki, напару с Xanvier Xanbie. Надеюсь, вы не передеретесь, и не скатите вику в треш, будьте осторожны и взвешены в своих поступках. --winterheart 16:00, февраля 8, 2010 (UTC) * Ух ты, круто, спасибо. А ты уже уходишь?) — Dr. Morbid 08:13, февраля 9, 2010 (UTC) Удалено содержимое страницы 19:54 10-мм пистолет‎ (разн.; история) . . (-42) . . Dr. Morbid (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) (Удалено содержимое страницы) откатить 19:49 Охотничье ружье‎ (разн.; история) . . (-53) . . Dr. Morbid (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) (Удалено содержимое страницы) откатить 19:47 Улучшенная Силовая Броня‎ (разн.; история) . . (-39) . . Dr. Morbid (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) (Удалено содержимое страницы) откатить 19:46 Улучшенная Силовая броня Модель 2‎ (разн.; история) . . (-39) . . Dr. Morbid (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) (Удалено содержимое страницы) откатить 19:45 Улучшенная силовая броня‎ (разн.; история) . . (-39) . . Dr. Morbid (Обсуждение | вклад | заблокировать) (Удалено содержимое страницы) откатить Dr. Morbid, что происходит? - Xanvier Xanbie 06:22, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) Перенаправления плохие, решил удалить, что-то не так? — Dr. Morbid 09:11, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) *Ты не удалил страницы с перенаправлениями. Ты просто стер весь текст на странице. Осталась совершенно пустая, но существующая статья, куда вдобавок ведут ссылки, это своего рода вандализм. Удаляются страницы вот этой кнопкой наверху страницы, которую ты как админ должен видеть (у обычных пользователей ее нет): Файл:How_to_delete.jpg Это раз. Во-вторых, почему Охотничье ружье‎ или 10-мм пистолет‎ - плохие перенаправления? На них ведут десятки ссылок со множества страниц. Вполне естественно переходить по ссылке "10-мм пистолет" на страницу 10-мм пистолет N99, а не искать по всей вики, как он точно называется. Как раз вот для таких случаев редиректы и придуманы. — Xanvier Xanbie 11:37, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) * Да, затупил. Охотничье ружьё (Hunting Rifle), Пистолет 10 мм (10mm Pistol) и Штурмовая винтовка (Assault Rifle) — это оружие F1-2, и перенаправление на оружие из третьего, по-моему, неуместно. ** Да, мысль уловил, ты тут совершенно прав. Только в таком случае надо не удалять перенаправления, а делать дизамбиги (неоднозначность), как Регуляторы или Гекко. — Xanvier Xanbie 19:32, марта 5, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with the Community team at Wikia. I'm sorry to leave you a message in English and hope you can translate it. I just customized the look of your wiki in the New Skin that will be active for all users over the next few weeks. I tried to make it similar to your existing Monaco skin. Please feel free to play with it further using . If you have any questions, let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 15:17, октября 16, 2010 (UTC) Баннеры для Wikia Spotlight Привет! Тут давно уже ходят люди с идеей включить Убежище вместе с другими крупными викиями на русском в баннерную сеть Wikia Spotlight. Я, собственно, участвовал там в подаче заявки, администрация Викии высказалась положительно, так что дело за самими баннерами. Подробнее у меня в обсуждении. Надо подумать над картинкой и подзаголовком (заголовок, понятное дело, "Убежище", а подзаголовок может быть Fallout Wiki, Энциклопедия Fallout или даже "Война. Война никогда не меняется"). — �������������� ������������ 21:42, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Шаблон:К удалению Новый шаблон, для того, чтобы не обращаться напрямую к администраторам каждый раз, когда надо удалить страницу. --Alex6122 21:07, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) Снятие статусов с неактивных участников Здравствуйте, Dr. Morbid. Вы уже довольно продолжительное время не проявляете активности в Убежище, по этой причине я решил поставить вопрос о снятии с Вас статуса администратора. Вы можете присоединиться к обсуждению, оставив комментарий на этой странице. --Anticube (обсуждение) 08:53, апреля 11, 2015 (UTC) Надеюсь, что ваш голос, которого нам не достаёт, зачтётся и пойдёт на всеобщее благо. P.S.: возвращайтесь снова в наше уютненькое, тут много чего неразведанного осталось (например это).--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 12:11, июня 3, 2019 (UTC) Нам важен Ваш голос! — Всего 1 минута Вашего времени — Приветствуем Вас, житель Убежища! Мы надеемся, что данный проект Вам очень понравился. Неважно, редактируете ли Вы статьи, или просто читаете, в любом случае, сейчас нам нужна именно Ваша помощь. В настоящий момент проходит, вероятно, самое важное голосование за последние 10 лет! Которое определит лучший проект из лучших. Конкуренты очень серьёзные и поэтому мы надеемся на Вас! Просто перейдите по ссылки и проголосуйте за Убежище. Торопитесь, голосование скоро завершится. Ссылка на голосование >>> center Вперёд в светлое будущее... в Убежище! Alex6122 © 15:27, февраля 2, 2020 (UTC)